


Prompts of Cold Steel

by orphan_account



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles, 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 | Sen no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Several crossover prompts are done whenever I feel like it in this fanfic. They will always include either Cold Steel I, II, or III (maybe even the other games once I finish them) and the prompts will mostly be crossovers with other game series (first one being Cold Steel III x Valkyria Chronicles 4). Title format is:Title [Ship(s), Crossover]With that out of the way, I also take requests if I feel like it! Just leave them in the comments. Let us begin."Arise, o youth, and become the foundation of this world!"
Relationships: Ash Carbide/Musse Egret, Juna Crawford/Kurt Vander
Kudos: 2





	Prompts of Cold Steel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships:  
> Kurt/Juna
> 
> Crossover(s):  
> Valkyria Chronicles 4, Cold Steel III (Does not require VC4 knowledge, but may spoil some events in context) 
> 
> Additional Info:  
> World - Cold Steel III (Time)  
> Situation - Valkyria Chronicles IV Style  
> Vulcan does not die in Cold Steel II  
> Chancellor Osborne still lives but does not provoke Calvard  
> Takes place after the Dark Dragon Lair (War begins before the Castle Ballad, canceling it)

**Septian Calender, 1209. November. Kurt's Entry**

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moH7Kx39Vcw / Record of the Eastern Theater]

_Squad I's been completely destroyed. The Republic somehow managed to reach us all the way to Juno Naval Fortress, and if the Centurion hadn't arrived at that very moment... We would have been goners. The squad commander that got us seemed to be commanded by two majors, though they didn't seem to be from Calvard by their accents... They called themselves Majors Vulcan and Scarlet respectively._

_Cedric, the leader of Squad I, has been locked up in his quarters. We've tried to get Ada, the only other survivor of Squad I, to help him get back on his feet, though he seems he can't recover so easily. I wouldn't blame him, as the prince of Erebonia. This loss was a big hit on all of us._

_Musse isn't much different, either. Seems she was friends with some of the members in Squad I, and for the first time in... Ever, I think, she's actually been really down. She's tried to hide it, but her facade is slipping. Ash is trying to help her, but who knows if even he can._

_As Commander of Squad VII, I've been trying to stay strong despite the grim appearance of the situation. Juna's really opened up to me ever since we took back Celdic. Afterward, we went to take back Garrelia Fortress... That was our toughest battle at the time, and from there it was a straight shot to Crossbell after our miraculous victory._

_Didn't last long, though, as Calvard managed to take down our northern fronts and went straight to Heimdallr. On top of that, winter was approaching. We had to retreat to Juno Naval Fortress, going across all of the Empire. We managed to get around to Heimdallr, with Squads I, II, and VII combined..._

_The Orbal Vehicles we had at our disposal helped, but by then, Calvard was catching up. We split up our squads to go south and north around Heimdallr since it was occupied. Squad's I and II went North, and our squad went south. And, after a long and treacherous walk with Calvard stalking us at every corner, we finally made it here._

_The war is not looking in our favor. But with the Courageous and Centurion by our side, we may have a chance. That reminds me when Vulcan and Scarlet's Panzer Soldats got to us at the Naval Fortress, our instructor from Thors Military Academy Branch Campus, Rean Schwarzer, saved us with Valimar... Barely. He's currently flying high on the Courageous, not sure what his duties are right now. Altina is also with him, from what I heard._

_That is all to majorly report, even though most of it ended up being a nostalgia trip over the past three months... This is Squad VII Commander, Kurt Vander, closing the journal._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...That's this month's journal log done." I said to myself, finally putting the pen away and closing the journal. _"Commander Vander! Are you in there?"_ A female voice called outside the door. "Coming!" I said, putting my journal in my desk.

I opened the door to see Juna Crawford. "Juna? Is there something you need?" I asked. "Ugh, would you cut it with that first name crap? We're supposed to be professional right now..." She said, and unless my eyes deceived me, her cheeks became a light shade of red. "...Aren't we on break right now?" I asked, explaining why I believe there's no need for the formalities right now. Juna sighed but continued. "About that, actually. Some meeting is going on in the hangar, and they want Squad VII there right now." Juna explained. 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pG3rXD_Z0C0 / Temporary Speculation ]

"...Understood, shall we go together then?" I suggested, and her eyes darted off in another direction. "Jeez, how can you say stuff like that so casually...? Whatever, let's go." Juna said and walked off towards the stairwell. "...She seemed upset for some reason." I said to myself and made a mental note to think about it later. I followed Juna towards the stairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going down towards the hangar took us about a minute, and the entire squad was already there. Squad VII consisted of the Branch Campuses classes VII, VIII, and IX. "Yo, Commander." Ash came out to greet me. "Greetings, Ash. Do you know what this meeting is about?" I asked, seeing if he knew anything. "Nope, but my bet is on what's going to happen with Squad I. Or..." Ash said, but cut himself off. My guess is he was going to say 'what is left of it', but stayed his tongue. 

The squad I's near-annihilation has hit us all, considering it mostly made up of Class I, III, and V from Thors Military Academy Main Campus. On the other hand, Class II and IV were on the courageous. Squad II consisted of Class II and IV from Thors Main Campus, and it seems that while they were going north of Heimdallr, something caused them to split up which is how they managed to avoid being attacked by Vulcan and Scarlet's squad...

[Music stop]

"Squad VII, if we may have your attention!" Major Michael Irving, the co-commander of the Centurion, called for our attention. "Squad I and two members of the Courageous would like to have a few words." The major spoke, before leaving to the sidelines. Three people then stood up.

"Squad VII. As I'm sure you are all aware, my name is Cedric Reise Arnor, ex-commander of Squad I and first lieutenant." Cedric stood up, bowing his head. I was about to call his name before Ada stepped up. "I am Ada Grant, second-in-command of what was once Squad I and first sergeant." She then followed Cedric's actions by bowing her head.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKGes9sXkWY / Shattered Heart]

"I have brought great shame upon the Arnor name, and in doing so, the Erebonian Empire." Cedric began to speak. "When I started out as commander of three classes. It included commoners, nobles, and soldiers alike. Most of them were faces I knew prior to Calvard's invasion. Even before the invasion, I thought that I'd have the power to lead you all one day, to become stronger than the weak boy from two years ago. I was... Wrong."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
"Commander Arnor! We confirmed sightings of republican forces!"_

_"Impossible...! How did they find us this fast?!"_

_"Unsure. We cannot call for backup, we're on radio silence!"_

_"Tch... Squad I! Here are your orders. Split into two groups, one will clear the way to Juno Naval Fortress, and the other will cover our retreat whilst falling back! I expect the majority of us to make up the second group! Ada Grant, you are to lead the protection group. I will lead the break force."_

_"Commander Arnor, they're fast approaching! We've confirmed sightings of two special Panzer Soldats!"_

_"We must stall for time while we await for Squads II and VII to help us make a counter-attack! Get moving!"_

_"Yes, Commander Arnor!"  
_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As a commander, I had failed to protect many, many lives. We let the enemy get us. Under my name of Cedric Reise Arnor, I ask for forgiveness."

I was shocked. After how Cedric changed, I had never expected him to say that. "Cedric, I..."

"As first sergeant of Squad I, I had failed to properly counter the enemy while ensuring our safety." Ada then began to speak.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_  
"Sergeant Grant, the enemy has taken out half our cover force!"_

_"Dammit...! Ensure his majesty reaches the fortress, we cannot let the enemy lay a finger on him!"_

_"Understood! All squads, reform your ranks! Medics, prioritize the most severely wounded!"_

_A loud sound came from Cedric's direction and the shape of what could be seen as a heavy Soldat._

_"...No!"_

_"Sergeant Grant, leave these forces to us! You need to check on His Majesty!"_

_"...Y-Yes, I'm on it! Survive, no matter what it takes!"_

_It was impossible. They couldn't._

__

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could only stand speechless at the apology the two gave us, it was hard to react. But, from the way they spoke... I could tell they put a lot of thought into this.

"As of today, Squad I will form with Squad VII in hopes of defeating the Calvardian Republic." Cedric stated, and right when I thought it couldn't get any surprising...

"Furthermore, I, Rean Schwarzer, will join Squad VII as First Sergeant." Another man walked up from the middle, along with a young girl. "Along with myself, Altina Orion."

"First Lieutenant Kurt Vander. Our orders are yours." Ada said as both Cedric and Ada raised their heads.


End file.
